I'll Stand Beside You Always
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Loki And His Only Friend Felicity Have Become Close, But When They Find Out That Plans Were Made At Their Births, This Creates A Wedge Between Loki And Felicity, Will Felicity Still Be His Friend Or Will The Secret Ruin Their Friendship? All Rights Go To Marvel! I Only Own Felicity!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 1- Introducing Felicity

Frigga looked around the hall, she saw everyone was enjoying themselves and the celebrations were going off well. She noticed the majority of the ladies present at the celebration were dressed in red. Frigga saw a few ladies wearing white; Lady Sif was wearing her white and gold amour.

But something caught her eye, she saw a flash of green, she knew it couldn't be her son; Loki as the princes weren't present in the hall yet. Frigga cautiously followed the female. Frigga caught a glimpse of her face just from the side when she turned the corner.

Frigga walked down the empty hallway "I hope you know that the celebrations are the other way" the person stopped and turned around and bowed "My queen" Frigga walked closer to the woman and smiled "Felicity my child, where are you fleeing too?" Felicity smiled "my queen I was not fleeing, I was simply going to get some air"

Frigga looked at her sons friend "it would appear to me that you were fleeing from the ladies in red, you have nothing to be ashamed of Felicity" Felicity nodded "I am not ashamed my lady, It was getting too hot in the hall and I really did need some air"

Frigga nodded "I am very grateful for your friendship and loyalty towards Loki; I know he is the God of Mischief and his silver tongue can get him into trouble. But I know you see pass all that and see the good person that he truly is down deep inside"

Loki sauntered over to the ladies "Now mother I know you could not possibly talking about myself" Loki noticed that Frigga was talking to a lady who was wearing his colours. Loki turned to address the female; he then saw it was Felicity.

"Felicity, you look beautiful, but then again you always do" Loki gently took her hand and kissed it, Frigga left them to it. Felicity smiled "Ahh Prince Loki the charmer" Loki laughed "only when I have to be" Felicity nodded "Your mother caught me leaving the celebrations, I needed to get some air" Felicity placed her hand on his cheek "But I should warn you before you enter the hall, it is like an ocean of red in there. So be careful we wouldn't want you drowning now would we"

Loki placed his hand over hers "My dear, you never have to worry about such terrible things" they slowly walked towards the hall, once they got inside. Loki was taken back by how many ladies were wearing his brother's colour. Felicity looked up at you "don't say I didn't warn you" Loki smirked "thank you my darling for the warning but I can assure you, I won't drown" he winked at her.

Felicity let Loki do his royal duties after he made her promise that she would save him a dance. Felicity promised and gently pushed him towards his waiting family, Felicity got pulled to the dance floor by Fandral.

"You look amazing, Felicity" they started dancing "Thank you Fandral, you look very handsome but you always do, no wonder all the maidens love you" while they were dancing, Fandral saw Loki kept glancing over in their direction "My lady I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go, it would seem we are being watched" Felicity nodded "He is making sure I don't forget our promise, thank you for the lovely dance Fandral" Fandral bowed and went to find someone else to dance with.

Felicity walked over to the food table and got herself a drink, she looked around at the sea of red and watched as everyone was enjoying themselves. She took a sip of her wine when she felt eyes on her. Without even turning around, Felicity knew "you frighten Fandral away, I was enjoying our dance" Loki now stood beside her with his hands behind his back "you must be mistaken Felicity, I wasn't doing anything"

Felicity looked at him from the corner of her eye and he was smirking "Your silver tongue does betray you my lord, Fandral told me that you were watching us and I saw you a few times myself" Loki looked down at his feet "well in that case I am terribly sorry that I stopped your dance with Fandral, how can I make it up to you?"

Felicity led him to the floor "You have to dance with me now I'm afraid" Loki laughed "well I shall just have to bare my punishment and dance with you" Frigga noticed how in a sea of red, there were 2 dots of green in the centre of the dance floor. Frigga smiled, Thor noticed the smile upon his mother's face "what has made my mother smile" Frigga looked at her other son "Your brother, I think Loki might have found someone who makes him happy" Thor smiled "that is good news but what about Felicity, I know she has strong feelings towards Loki, it will crush her delicate heart" Frigga smiled "it is Felicity who I see dancing with Loki, Felicity makes Loki happy and I know she will always stand by him in his time of need"

Thor nodded "I think you may be right mother, Loki does seem to act differently towards her and when she is around, when she is around him it is as if they are joined at the hip" Odin had now joined in the conversation "I have too noticed how Loki is around Felicity, maybe it is time to tell them of the plan that was made at their births" Frigga looked at her husband "No my love, not now. I don't want them to think that is what brought them together. I want them to find love by themselves and if it truly love that brings them together and makes them happy why should we deny them of that right"

Odin looked at his wife and oldest song "because plans were made at their births that they would be bound by marriage when they became of age, they are both pass the age of marriage"

Will Loki and Felicity Be Told?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 2- New Feelings

Frigga knew there was no way of changing Odin's mind, she just politely excused herself from her sons and husbands presence and went to talk to their guests. Frigga kept peering over at Loki and Felicity who were happily dancing. Frigga smiled, it looked like Loki and Felicity were in their own little world.

The forth song started to play and neither Loki or Felicity made a move to leave the dance floor, Felicity noticed that people were starting to stare at them, she looked around the hall as they danced "erm Loki everyone is staring at us" Loki then looked around himself "it would appear that they are" Felicity saw it didn't bother him "maybe we should stop dancing after this song" Loki looked at her, he could tell everyone looking at them was upsetting her "of course my dear, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" Felicity smiled "thank you Loki, why can't you be like this all the time?" Loki smiled "Loki, God of kindness, doesn't have the right feel to it and plus you don't want all of the maidens over your friend now do you"

Felicity shook her head "no I would like to keep you all to myself, plus yes we have gotten into trouble of the years because of your silver tongue and mischief but I wouldn't change you. I accept you for who you are Loki" Loki smiled and kissed her cheek "thank you my darling, all I want in my life is to feel accepted and loved. I feel it when I am in your presence" the song finished, Felicity pulled Loki off the dance floor "as long as I am around Loki you will feel accepted and loved"

Frigga was also a witness to what happened next, Loki and Felicity were walking pass a group of ladies in red, Frigga and Loki both saw one of the ladies stick out her foot and trip Felicity over. Felicity did trip but she didn't fall, Loki managed to wrap his arms around her waist and steady her. Frigga walked over.

The ladies started to whisper and giggle, Felicity held on to Loki's arms "thank you" other guests had heard the ladies laughing; Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three walked over as Frigga was there and so was Loki. "I hope my eyes do miss lead me this evening" the ladies turned around and saw Frigga and the others behind her.

The ladies looked embarrassed "my queen, I am terribly sorry, I didn't see Felicity walking pass me" Loki was just about to defend Felicity but his mother stepped in "I know when I am being lied to and I do not appreciate it, I will not have this evenings celebrations ruined by jealousy. It looks ugly on a lady. I suggest you willingly leave or you will be escorted out"

The ladies nodded and then bowed, they slowly made their way out of the hall and the palace. Frigga wasn't known for confronting people but when she did it shocked everyone. Felicity bowed "thank you my queen that was very kind of you" Frigga smiled "we are here today to celebrate a victory and also the health of everyone it should not be ruined by jealousy"

The music started up again and everyone continued to dance and talk. Frigga went back to mingling with her guests, Lady Sif and the warriors three made sure that Felicity was alright which she was thanks to Loki's quick reflexes. Felicity left the hall very closely followed by Loki, she stood on the balcony that looked over at the amazing gardens.

Loki stood beside her, Felicity placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and she laid her head on his arm. Loki looked down at the sight before him and smiled "are you sure you are alright? I can take you to a healer" Felicity nodded "I am fine Loki, you caught me" Felicity changed her footing and she had to grab hold of Loki's arm before she fell. "I am fine, it must be a little bruised" Loki shook his head, he picked her up and carried her inside towards the chambers "you should rest it just in case"

Felicity held on to him, her head rested in the crook of his neck, to her he smelt like spices and of course leather, Felicity thought that he smelt good. She then realised that this was Loki she was thinking about, he was her friend, yes they flirted a little but it was light heated flirting it meant nothing, right? Could she let herself fall in love with him? She had so many thoughts running through her head, she felt confused about how she felt towards Loki and how he felt towards her.

Loki headed towards his own chambers, he transported them inside and he gently laid her down on the edge of his bed, he carefully look her slipper off and placed her bruised ankle in his hand "it is bruised, I will" Loki looked up at Felicity who had fallen asleep "get a healer in the morning"

He gently moved her to the top of his bed and placed her head on a plush, soft satin green pillow. He waved his hand over her sleeping form, her tight green dress changed to a loose fitting green night dress. He tucked his green satin blanket around her.

He placed a kiss upon her forehead, he had to admit to himself that she looked beautiful in green and also she looked like she was where she belonged; his bed. Loki laid beside her and placed a protective arm over her sleeping form, Loki had never felt this way, it was a weird feeling but he didn't want it to ever go away and he knew Felicity was the key to this new feeling he felt.

What Is This Feeling Loki Is Now Feeling?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Felicity's Dream Scene Was Written By My Amazing Friend Lisa (AwkwardDotard), All Credit For The Dream Goes To Her!

Chapter 3- Truth Comes Out

**Felicity's Dream**

_What happened next was something that she would have never anticipated. Through the door, came Loki, with a broad smile upon his face. As if attracted to him with a magnet, she found herself groggily standing up, and making her way towards him until she was in his arms. With a passion so strong, she burrowed her head deep into his shoulders, and placed several delicate kisses on his cool neck._

"Ah..." Was all that came out of the Trickster's mouth, before Felicity silenced it with a deep and ardent kiss. When they finally broke away, they were completely stuck together, with mere millimetres between them.

Loki being so romantic was so atypical of the young prince. Typically, he was the very opposite of sincere, and after saying something which seemed serious, he would break down in laughter. He was different now. A look of sheer love and passion clouded his usually emotionless countenance. His green eyes bore deep into her hazel ones, evoking a burning feeling to ignite deep in her heart. They had spoken no words, yet it was as if they were having a lengthy conversation with their eyes. Finally, Loki broke the silence in a most unexpected manner.

"Would you like to hear a riddle, my lady?" he softly said.

A puzzled expression clouded Felicity's face. She had never been one for riddles. She was more of a methodical person; thinking on the spot always threw her. But nevertheless, she did not want to displease or upset her beloved by refusing.

"Okay. But don't expect a swift response, my prince." She replied firmly. Loki smiled gently, and began to smooth her hair.

"I am warm, I am cold. I am lawful and unlawful, a duty and a fault. I am often sold dear, and worth nothing if bought. I am yielding with pleasure when taken by force. What am I?"

When Loki's smooth voice stopped, Felicity was utterly stumped.

"Hey Mr. Dreamy, you're distracting me." She said, in an attempt to buy her some time. Loki's eyes widened incredulously, but he stopped the smooth strokes and gave her some space to think. 'Warm but cold? Sold dear but worth nothing if bought? 'She was utterly spent. Her cheeks began to grow red, and she even squeaked a little when Loki pinched them. In an attempt to release the tension, she did the only thing she could. She pulled Loki in again, and gave him the best kiss of his life.

"I'm impressed, my dear." He gasped, after pulling away, "I never knew that you were one for riddles!"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. What did he mean?

Then it clicked within her. A kiss! That was the solution. She could either play along or act intelligent and calculating, or she could admit her luck. She chose the former.

"Well Loki, you learn a new thing every day!" she said brightly.

Loki's soft chuckle flowed through her ears, but it suddenly began to evaporate, and within a few seconds, he was gone.  
  
She opened her eyes. That was a nice dream Felicity thought until she turned over and saw Loki's green eyes looking at her. She prayed she hadn't talked in her sleep. "You okay Loki?" Felicity was concerned about him; she always did worry about him, "How come I can see inside everyone's mind apart from yours" Felicity looked at him "Cause you know it would be morally wrong to read your only friends mind without her permission"

Loki smirked "Nope that's not it" Felicity started to laugh and she hit him with the pillow, Loki tried to stop her but Felicity fell, she fell on top of him. This caused Loki to join in with her laughter. The laughing made Loki's chamber maid aware that the prince was up already so she didn't need to knock before entering.

She had seen Loki in all kinds of different situations, none of them surprised her. Loki and Felicity looked at the door as they heard it open. Angela bowed before getting on with her chores. Angela had noticed that Loki had a guest in his bed, his friend Felicity.

Angela knew what of the princes encounters but they weren't there normally the next morning. But then again Angela noticed that Felicity was fully clothed and so was Loki. Felicity then realised that she was still on top of Loki and she quickly changed that but getting off him and his bed "I had better get to my own chambers" Loki nodded "How is your ankle this morning?" Felicity looked down at her bruised ankle "Very bruised but I will walk carefully to my chambers"

Felicity made her way into her chambers very slowly, she knew Loki would be watching her; he was never too far away from her. Felicity always loved how he could come across as evil and conceited but he wasn't. He wasn't evil and he cared about other people well mainly her and of course Frigga but he still cared about them as well as himself.

Felicity was just getting changed after a relaxing bath when Lady Sif walked into her chambers "Sif what is wrong?" Sif sighed and looked at Felicity "the Allfather has asked for your presence immediately" Felicity just nodded and followed lady Sif to the throne room; she knew this was bad straight away.

Once they entered the throne room, she saw that Thor and Loki were also present, this was always bad. Frigga was trying to talk Odin out of something but it wasn't working. Frigga just placed her head in her hand. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

Odin sat upon this throne and everyone bowed to him "Rise my children we have much to discuss here today" everyone stood; Frigga had now managed to calm herself down and stood beside her husband.

Odin knew today would end badly "I have requested your presence here because I need to tell you all of some plans that were made here in Asgard when Felicity and yourself too Loki were both born" Loki looked at Odin "You mean when I was taken" Felicity placed a hand on Loki's arm "Please continue All-Father" Odin knew he had to pick his words carefully so that Loki didn't get enraged "When you were both babies, plans were made that once you both became age of marriage you would both be wed"

Felicity couldn't believe it, she was going to be bound to someone to eternity and lose her only friend. Loki wasn't surprised, Odin always lied and kept secrets from him so why should be he shocked this time.

Loki looked at Odin "I can't help to think that you are some kind of hypocrite, you tell me not to lie in the palace but here you are once again lying to us" Frigga looked at Loki "Loki please don't do this"

Odin stood up "Do you really think I like lying to my family Loki?" Loki folded his hands behind his back "I am not really family" Felicity looked at Loki "Loki please don't do this" Odin got angry "I do not care what you think you are Loki, You are and will always be my son and you will always be a part of his family whether you see it like that or not"

Loki was now angry "You are right, you never cared about what I thought, thank you for your honesty father" Loki spat out the father part as if it was poison. Felicity knew she had to change the subject and try to calm them both down "Have you already chosen who we shall wed?" Odin turned his attention back to Felicity "Yes we have"

Loki looked at them "I refuse the agreement, I shall not be wed" Loki stormed out of the throne room without finding out, he was furious. Golden boy Thor got to do whatever he liked, he was in love with a mortal and Odin let him so why should he have to have an arranged marriage just because he was different.

Loki walked out of the palace and there he saw a new face, Loki walked over to the new person. The person looked up "I am Prince Loki, I haven't seen you around Asgard" the person bowed to him "my lord, I am new to Asgard, and I am Enchantra"

Meanwhile Back In The Throne Room

All eyes were on Felicity, Odin walked over to her "I am sorry Felicity but these plans were made and cannot be changed. At your birth it was made that you would marry Loki"

Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had to marry Loki. Her best friend, the man who just stormed out of the throne room refusing to be forced into a marriage "Maybe if I tell him he will reconsider his earlier statement" Odin nodded. Felicity left the palace to try and talk to Loki.

Felicity finally found him; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Loki with his hands and mouth all over some random maiden. Felicity felt a pain in her chest then realised it was her heart breaking into a million pieces.

Felicity ran back into the palace, her only other friend Lisa was talking to Thor. They both saw the crying Felicity and Thor managed to grab her gently "What's wrong?" they both looked concerned. "Loki is busy with some random maiden" Felicity sobbed, Lisa hugged her friend "I'm sure once he is told, he will beg for your forgiveness"

Felicity shook her head "I don't want anything to do with Loki" she looked at Thor "You can tell your parents that too, I am leaving Asgard tonight"

Will Loki Find Out?

Who Is Enchantra?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 4- Felicity The Runaway

Lisa and Thor spent the next hour and a half trying to calm Felicity down which worked and they talked some sense into her. Felicity dried her eyes, she followed them outside and too the training arena. Her red puffy eyes were the giveaway that she had at some point been crying.

Sif looked at her "Are you alright Felicity?" Felicity just nodded, she walked behind the rest of them. Felicity saw that Loki was already present at the arena without the maiden wrapped around his waist.

Loki looked up and smiled at her but Felicity just looked away and walked over to Hogun and Fandral, "that is very odd" Loki said to himself, he walked over to Felicity "Felicity what is wrong?" Felicity looked up at him "Nothing is wrong Loki, why would you ask?" Loki looked at her pale complexion and saw the red puffy eyes "I can tell you've been crying, who has upset you?" Felicity shook her head "No one Loki, I am fine. I was merely choking and Thor saved me" Loki nodded "I'm glad you are okay, I don't know what I would do without you here"

He bent down and kissed her hand before walking towards Volgstaff, Felicity watched him walk away and Felicity thought to herself 'you'll find out tonight won't you Loki' Thor whispered something to Fandral, causing the other blonde haired male to nod in agreement.

Fandral stood beside Felicity; she knew Thor had told Fandral to watch her in case she decided to leave Asgard. Felicity was admiring her new dagger when she looked up she saw once again the random maiden with her mouth all over Loki's. Everyone became shocked instead of Felicity.

Felicity held in her anger and sadness, but she felt pain again, she looked down and realised that she had been holding the blade of the dagger in the palm of her hand and due to her holding in her pain and anger; she had sliced open her palm.

Fandral looked down at Felicity to make sure she was okay, and then he saw the blood "Felicity, where are you hurt?" Felicity held her palm shut "I cut my palm a little its fine" Fandral managed to pry open her palm then closed his own hand around hers "That is not a little cut Felicity; you sliced open your palm. Come on I will take you to a healer"

Loki pulled away from Enchantra to see Fandral with his hand over Felicity's hand and also his other hand in the centre of her back and leading her towards the palace. He felt anger course through his body. Loki walked over to the others "What is going on with those two?" Hogun had to place his hand on Lady Sif's arm before she punched Loki in the face. Thor stepped in "Not that it is any concern to you brother but Felicity has hurt herself, she sliced her palm open with her dagger blade" Loki looked at Thor "Of course it is my concern, she is my friend Thor, I care about her deeply"

Lady Sif looked confused "your friend? You haven't been told yet" Loki turned to her "Told what?" Lady Sif was millimetres from him "Odin told Felicity who she is to be married to and it is or well was you but I guess not now" Sif turned around and walked away from Loki before she caused him harm. Loki looked at Thor, Thor just nodded "it is true, father told Felicity that the plans that were made were that you were both to be bound by marriage, she went to tell you but I she found you with your maiden friend"

Loki turned around to face Enchantra "She saw me with Enchantra" Hogun looked at Loki with wide eyes "Enchantra, she is a temptress. They are not allowed in Asgard. Loki you must tell your mother of what you have done" Loki shook his head "I have to make sure that Felicity is okay first"

Loki ran into the palace, he went to the healers' quarters "where is Felicity?" the healer looked up "I just patched her up my lord, she will be fine" Loki smiled and went to find her. He went to her chambers and saw it was empty. He went out on to her balcony and saw the Bifrost light up "NOOOOO" but no one could hear his scream.

Loki rode out to Bifrost "Heimdall I demand you tell me where Felicity went!" Heimdall removed his sword from the Bifrost "I cannot my lord, Felicity made me promise" Loki was angry "TELL ME!" Everyone appeared now, Frigga saw her youngest son was shaking with anger "Loki what is wrong?" Loki turned to face his mother "Felicity left Asgard and Heimdall won't tell me where she went" Frigga hugged her son "shhh its okay Loki, Heimdall where did Felicity go?" Heimdall shook his head "I am sorry my queen but I made a promise" Frigga nodded "I understand but Felicity is hurt, she cut herself and it needs the proper attention" Heimdall nodded "I did notice she was holding her hand"

Enchantra appeared, Loki went to walk over to her but Frigga stood in between them "Enchantra the temptress, I have heard much about you. I am afraid to tell you that you aren't allowed in Asgard and you are fully aware of that and the consequences of your actions but also you used your evil against my son" Enchantra just stood their smirking.

Frigga waved her hand and Enchantra flew off the rainbow bridge and into the abyss. Everyone was stunned, "Mo mother?" Frigga looked at Loki "Temptress's aren't allowed in Asgard and the consequences for doing so is death"

Frigga turned to Heimdall "Please tell us where Felicity is so that Loki may go and bring back his betrothed" Heimdall nodded "of course my queen, she is in Midgard, location is London she does not travel alone. Her friend Lisa went with her."

Lisa and Felicity entered Lisa's parents' home. Lisa was half Midgardian; she came home often to see her parents but to also get away from Asgard. Lisa set Felicity up in the spare bedroom. Lisa bandaged up her hand "Frigga will sort everything out just you wait, Loki will come and beg for your forgiveness" Felicity shook her head "I shall not give it to him, I don't want anything to do with Loki Laufeyson"

Lisa nodded "Okay but I know you don't mean that, you guys have been through so much together. He will beg for your forgiveness and yes you will deny him it at first but you will give in and forgive him"

Felicity sighed "You know me too well Lisa" Lisa sat beside her "I know that you love Loki, you've been beside him forever. When he was told about his parentage. You stood right beside him" Felicity shrugged her shoulders "I didn't see him in a different way" Lisa hugged her "Give him some time and he will see the errors of his way and you know Frigga will show him" Felicity nodded and laughed.

Lisa looked through her mortal DVD collection, Felicity had been to Lisa's home a few times but she preferred it in Asgard where Loki was always close by. Lisa held up a DVD "How about this one?" Felicity took it from her and read the cover "The Deep Blue Sea sounds good let's watch it"

They began to watch the movie; half way through Lisa looked over at Felicity "does the Freddy character remind you of anyone?" Felicity laughed and looked at Lisa "yes, he reminds me of Loki" Lisa noticed how sad Felicity looked when she mentioned his name "You've never been apart from him have you"

Felicity looked at her "of course I have, we have different bed chambers" Lisa looked at her "You know what I meant" Felicity nodded "it is true, He's always be around me or I've always felt his presence around Asgard" Lisa placed her hand on Felicity's shoulder "Your first night without Loki around"

A bright light shone through the window, Lisa got up to have a look. She realised what the bright light now was. Felicity stood up "What is it Lisa?" Lisa turned to look at Felicity but they were already in the house and behind Felicity "I spoke to soon earlier"

Felicity turned around and came face to face with….

Who Is In The House?

Leave Reviews

Gracie

(For You Who Haven't Seen The Film: The Deep Blue Sea It Stars Tom Hiddleston And His Character's Name Is Freddy Page, It Is A Good Movie)


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 5- Forgiving Loki

A bright light shone through the window, Lisa got up to have a look. She realised what the bright light now was. Felicity stood up "What is it Lisa?" Lisa turned to look at Felicity but they were already in the house and behind Felicity "I spoke to soon earlier"

Felicity turned around and came face to face with him, the god she was trying to forget, Felicity looked at Loki then she looked at Thor, Fandral and Hogun that had also arrived. Felicity was worried "why are you all here?" Loki held her hands in his "I have come to bring my beloved back to Asgard where she belongs" Felicity looked at him "your beloved hasn't left Asgard my lord, you must be mistaken" Felicity tried to get her hands out of Loki's grip but he had already counted this and tighten his grip on her hands but not applying to much pressure on her bandaged up hand; he had already caused her enough pain for a life time.

Lisa saw this and stepped in "okay whoa easy fellas, today has been very stressful and hurtful to everyone, so why don't we just sleep and talk things out tomorrow with a clear head" Fandral nodded "I agree with Lisa, don't you Loki, no one wants to say something they might regret out of hurt" Loki looked at the sadness that was in Felicity's eyes "yes I like your idea Lisa, however Asgard law does say that.." Lisa cut him off "yeah yeah we know, your betrothed has to be beside you"

Lisa showed the others to their beds, Felicity hastily showed Loki to the bed that they would be sharing. Felicity sat on the bed "you should not have come Loki" Loki looked at her "you should not have ran away like a child but now I shall treat you like a child" Felicity stood up "how dare you, I did not run away. I wanted to spend some time away from Asgard" Loki smirked "you're lying to the god of lies my love" Felicity slapped away his hand when he tried to touch her "I am not your love and I won't marry you Loki, you broke my heart."

Loki just stared at her "plans were made Felicity, plans that cannot be changed. Yes I was wrong when I stormed out before hearing my father out. I am deeply sorry that I broke your heart but I hope you will consider to giving me eternity to fix it"

Felicity felt something weird happen in the room, she realised she was in Loki's arms. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist "hold on tight" Felicity looked up at him "Loki No" Felicity held on to him tightly and put her head in the crook of his neck. They appeared at the Bifrost. "Why did you do that?" Loki turned to look at her "so we many have some well needed alone time" Felicity tried to fight his grip but he was to strong and used his magic as well.

Loki took her to his chambers which were now theirs, Asgardian law stated that once a woman was betrothed to a man, the man became in control of her, he decided what she wore, slept, and ate and where she went. Felicity knew that Loki wouldn't be too controlling, yes he would request that she shared his chambers with him and of course wore his colours and Felicity didn't mind, she knew that Loki wouldn't cause her harm in anyway. Loki locked the door behind them with his magic and only he could unlock the door. Felicity knew he had done this in case she tried to 'runaway' again.

Felicity made the mistake of sitting on their bed, Loki smirked and waved his hand, Felicity felt her wrists come into contact with the bed post closest to her and she tried to move her wrists but couldn't, she looked up at her wrists and saw nothing was bounding her wrists to the post then it hit her, it was magic "LOKI!" Loki had sauntered off into the bathroom, Felicity kept fighting to free her wrists but it was no use.

Loki came back onto the room wearing only his leather pants, Felicity looked at him "let my wrists go" Loki smirked and lied beside her, he placed his hands behind his head "no not until we resolve everything and you agree to marry me as stated by the plans that were made"

Felicity went to kick him, Loki saw this coming, he grabbed her ankle "violence won't solve anything my darling, you will only either get hurt or you might end up in a worse situation than you are right now" Felicity just looked at him "I do not see how this situation can get any worse, I am magically tied to a bed post"

Loki raised his eye brow "I am the God of Mischief my love, I can make any situation worse" Loki waved his hand over her, her Midgardian bed clothes turned into a green satin night dress that was not very tasteful, it was short and showed off too much chest. Felicity looked down at her now clothing "LOKI, change me back this is very indecent"

Without warning, Loki released her wrists but pulled her down flat on her back on across the bed and he was flat on top of her before she could even blink "now this is very inappropriate" Loki smirked "you are to be my wife in a few days, trust me, we will get into many inappropriate situations" Felicity tried to push him away but Loki placed her hands above her head and intertwined their fingers "I am not your wife just yet Loki" Loki look down at her then back to her eyes "very true but no other man will ever touch you"

Loki kissed up the left side of her neck to her ear then whispered "do you forgive me?" Felicity shook her head "no" Loki did the same process on the right side of her neck and again in her right ear he whispered again "do you forgive me?"

Felicity looked up at him and smiled "no" Loki kissed up the middle of her neck causing Felicity to laugh this made Loki smile, he kissed her bottom lip "do you forgive me?" Felicity smirked "maybe" their first kiss was full of love and passion, Loki let her hands go, one of her hands went straight to wrap its self around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her, her other hand ran through his midnight black hair.

Loki ran his hands up her night dress and gripped on to her hips, he held her body against his, and they couldn't get any closer even if they tried. Finally the need for air took over and they pulled away, Felicity looked into his deep passionate green eyes and Loki looked down at the loving hazel eyes "do you forgive me?" Felicity placed both her hands around his neck and down his bare, muscular back "yes Loki, I forgive you"

Will Felicity Marry Loki?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 6- A Life Without Loki

Felicity woke up early the next morning, she turned to see Loki sleeping peacefully beside her, and she managed to get out from under his arm that he had placed over her during the night. Felicity knew that he was sorry for what he had done but Felicity wasn't 100% ready to forgive him just yet, she might have said she forgave him but she knew it wasn't the truth.

Felicity went to her own bed chambers, which were empty. No bed, no wardrobe, her stuff was gone. Felicity heard footsteps she turned to find Frigga standing there "good morning my queen" Frigga smiled "Good morning, I see that your chambers are empty, your things are being moved to Loki's, seeing as you will be married to him soon"

Felicity nodded "so I've been told" Frigga walked over to her "come with me child, I have something to show you" Felicity followed Frigga down the corridor and towards her own chambers, Frigga let the chamber maids go and she finished making her bed herself. Felicity loved how Frigga acted towards everyone; she was so nice and caring. She saw everyone in Asgard as her children, Felicity knew that is why Loki stayed plus of their friendship.

Frigga got out a few vials of potions; She looked at them carefully not to hand over the wrong potion, she smiled and handed a blue bottle over to Felicity "drink this my child" Felicity hastily took it, Frigga smiled "I know my son hurt you deeply this potion will show you how Loki's life would of turned out if you weren't his friend"

Felicity slowly drank the potion, Frigga helped her on to the bed and Felicity laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

Alternative Asgard

Felicity woke up in her bed, she looked around her chambers "seems the same to me" Felicity walked out on to her balcony, she looked around "still the same Asgard" Felicity saw a flash of light behind her, she saw a ghost like Frigga. Felicity smiled "everything looks the same to me, are you sure the potion was right?" Frigga smiled "Have some faith in me Felicity, why don't you go for a walk around, I suggest the dungeons"

Felicity left her room, she headed into the damp and cold dungeons, all the prisoners stared at her, and she stood in front of one cell. She couldn't believe her eyes, Felicity felt tears well up in her eyes, there is a cell sat her beloved Loki.

Ghost Frigga appeared again "still think everything is the same" Felicity shook her head "Don't worry no one can see either of us" Felicity felt herself being put into the cell with Loki. Felicity sat beside him "wh what happened? Why is he in here?" Frigga was sat on Loki's bed "When he was told about his true parentage, he didn't have you there to stop from self-destructing. Odin gave him the same choice but he didn't have you as the voice of reason" Felicity let the tears fall, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Felicity tried to hold on to him but she didn't grasp any part of him "I wanna go back, I want my Loki" Frigga smiled "when did he become your Loki?" Felicity looked up at her "I I didn't say th that" Frigga nodded "You just said you wanted your Loki"

Reality

Felicity woke up but this time she was on Frigga's bed and Frigga was sitting close by. Frigga stood up and walked over to her "You still didn't answer my question" Felicity blushed "He's always been my Loki, he's always been there for me" Frigga smiled "I know that he has always seen you as his Felicity, I know it will take time to properly forgive him but just remember how it could of turned out for you both"

Felicity nodded, she left Frigga's chambers. She had to find Loki, she walked quickly through the palace corridors, she ran down the steps that lead towards Loki's well their chamber door; she carefully opened it and shut it behind her.

She saw the bed was empty but unmade which meant he had just got up himself "Loki?" Felicity went on to the balcony to make sure that he hadn't left the room; she heard the best thing ever when he replied.

Felicity turned around and saw him standing in the door of his now their bathroom, he had obviously had a bath cause his hair was wet and sticking to his neck, his lean, muscular body was still glistening from the water and the green towel wrapped around his waist was the biggest give away of them all.

Loki was shocked when he felt Felicity wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, he came over the shock and kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly against his wet, naked body.

They pulled away "I think I would always like to be greeted in that manner" Loki smiled, Felicity laughed "then it would only please me to greet you like that" Loki looked at her "what has gotten into you? Are you ill?" Felicity smiled "I am fine, well now I am" his face only showed concern "what do you mean by now you are fine"

Felicity lead him to their bed, Loki sat down and happily held Felicity on his lap "Your mother showed me an alternative Asgard where we weren't friends" Loki placed his hands on her back "I'm guessing by all this you did not like what you saw" Felicity looked down, her hands were playing with the towel that was around his waist, he placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him "tell me what you saw" Felicity couldn't stop the tears again "everything looked the same until I went to the dungeons and yo you were sit sitting in a ce cell" Felicity burst into tears, Loki held her flat against him, trying to calm her down "sshh it's alright Felicity, you are back now and I can promise you I am not and never shall be in the dungeons" Felicity nodded against his shoulder.

Loki just held her until she had calmed down, she pulled away from him and looked at him "But I have you my love, you are in my life. You are the centre of my life, I am not going anywhere so try and get it out of your pretty little mind" Felicity just nodded "I told your mother that I wanted to go back and that I wanted my Loki" Loki smiled "Well I am right here in the flesh and I am all yours"

Felicity just wanted to be close to him, she didn't want this to all be a dream, Loki moved them so that were lying on the bed and he changed from just a towel to a pair of soft green pants. He gathered Felicity up in his arms, Felicity held on to him, she placed her head on his chest and she slowly fell back to sleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Loki made an illusion of himself still holding the sleeping Felicity, the real him went to find Frigga.

What Will Loki Say Too Frigga?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

This Chapter Is Rated M- You've Been Warned!

Chapter 7- Dancing With Loki

Frigga jumped at the sight of Loki just appearing in her chambers, Frigga placed her hand over her heart "Loki, you frighten me, I didn't hear you knock" Loki had his hands behind his back "Oh that is because I didn't mother" Frigga knew he was mad "What is wrong?" Loki walked over to her "Felicity came to be very upset after your little vision trick" Frigga looked at her youngest son "I was merely showing Felicity what your future would have been like without her, you hurt her deeply Loki, she needed to know that without her, you would not have much of a life"

Loki nodded; he now knew his anger wasn't needed. Frigga just looked at him "I still remember holding you in my arms, now look at you. A mother's worst nightmare, her babies growing up" Loki went to speak but Frigga held up her hand "I know you are not my biological son but I raised you Loki. You are my baby just like Thor is. Do you not remember what I told you after Odin told you?" Loki nodded "I remember mother, you said to you it did not matter if I was Laufeyson or Odinson, I would always remain your son"

Frigga smiled and kisses his cheek "Always remember that Loki please never forget. Now if you'll excuse me I have to teach Felicity how to act like the princess she is soon to become" Loki smirked "this will be interesting, may I watch?" Frigga looked at her smirking son "of course you can, I was actually going to ask Fandral to join us but it would be better if she practiced her dancing skills with her actual husband" Frigga watched the smirk fade from Loki's face.

They walked into one of the many halls, Felicity was already in there waiting for Frigga, and she had no idea that Loki would be joining them. Felicity was wearing a blue gown which suddenly turned to green, she saw it change and turned around to face them "I did not know you would be joining us Loki" Frigga smiled "I was going to ask Fandral but Loki seems better suited" Felicity looked at him "More like Loki was going to rip Fandral's head off" Frigga nodded "that also so I know you already know how to dance, but there are a few dances that only the royal family dance"

At times like this Felicity hated that Loki was a prince, Felicity knew that Frigga would give her 'princess lessons', Felicity just looked at Loki and thought 'the things we do for love' Felicity gave in and stood in front of Loki, Frigga started the music and they started dancing.

The dances that Felicity were learning she found easy, she already knew how to dance she just had to learn a few more moves. "Now on the night when it is announced of your engagement, you will have to dance with Thor" Frigga saw Loki tense up at the sound of his brother's name "A short dance Loki, you will have many dances with Felicity, she is going to be your wife for eternity" Felicity gave Loki a warm smile "I would feel the same my love if I saw you dancing with another maiden, but just remember soon no other man will touch me by fear of you" Loki smiled "I guess you are right and you won't have to worry, my eyes would never wander from such a beauty as yours" He titled her head up to meet his and he leant down and gently kissed her.

Frigga rolled her eyes at them and knew that today's dance lesson was over; she left them to their own devices. Loki looked up and around the room and saw that they were now alone. He smirked and Felicity felt this and knew that they were now alone.

Felicity also knew that Loki would try something on, she pulled away from the kiss and tried to get away from him before he started something but she was too slow, Loki snaked his arms around her and pulled her flat against him, he began to kiss down her neck and made his way up to her ear and whisper "Not so fast my love, I want to enjoy being alone with you" one of his arms came to the back of her dress and started to unbutton it, Felicity put her hand on top of his "Please Loki not in here, someone could walk in and see us"

He took her hand and placed it inside his pants "see what you do to me, I need you" Felicity gasped as her hand came into contact with his member. Felicity felt herself needing a release "I need you too but not here Loki, Somewhere more private so we can spend some alone time" Loki moved them to their chambers. He also removed their clothing.

Felicity had seen Loki half n.a.k.e.d but now she was looking at her soon to be husband in all his glory. Felicity ran her hands over his chest, she ran her fingers lightly over the scars, and she remembered how he got each and every one of them. She then left a trail of light kisses over each scar. Felicity looked up at him "Please no more getting hurt" Loki smiled "I love how concerned you are about my well-being but I heal and I will always come back to you"

Felicity hit his chest "Of course I will worry about your well-being, you are my friend and lover Loki. I don't want to have to sleep alone at night. I want to be wrapped safely in your arms" Loki kissed her "You always will be, I promise I will always come back to you, I have so far haven't I" Felicity nodded.

Loki laid her down on their bed gently; Felicity had waited long enough for him. She pulled him down on top of her and hungrily kissed him. Loki had never seen this side of her but he was starting to like it but only if he was the only one to see her like this. Felicity ran her hands down his chest again, getting satisfied moans from Loki.

Things got heated between them and neither of them could hold out any longer, Loki slowly and gently entered Felicity; together they rode out their pleasure. Loki knew he would never want to see Felicity in the arms of another man.

How Will The People of Asgard React To The News?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 8- Girlfriends Of Loki's Past

A few days had passed and Felicity was getting the hang of the princess way of life. Her dancing was getting better but Loki's hands still wandered a lot. Felicity loved waking up in the mornings and being snuggled up to Loki, even if he was awake first he would just lay there holding her until she woke up herself.

But tonight things were going to change. Tonight was the night. Odin was going to announce their engagement. Everyone was running around the palace like headless chickens.

Frigga had told Loki to stay away from Felicity until this evening; Loki did not like the idea of being away from his beloved Felicity. Felicity placed her hand on his arm "Loki I will be fine, I'm going to be spending the day in the company of your mother" Loki nodded "I know but I just got you back" Felicity kissed his cheek "How can I make you at ease with the idea?" Frigga walked over "How about if I let you see Felicity but with your visions, would that make it all better?" Loki smiled "Yes mother, I would like that very much"

Frigga led Felicity out of the room after she managed to pry Loki's arms from around his soon to be wife. "Loki is very protective of me" Frigga nodded "it is how we raised him, we raised him to protect the ones he loves and he loves you no doubt about it" Felicity nodded.

Frigga helped Felicity pick out a gown of course the gown had to be green; Loki would not have it any other way. Felicity was looking at the gowns that had been brought to Frigga's chambers. She didn't trust Loki not to 'accidently' walk into the chambers he shared with Felicity while they were in there.

Felicity held up a silk gown that was green and gold "It's beautiful" Frigga smiled "It will look even amazing on you" the handmaid nodded "it will also match Prince Loki's attire of this evenings events my lady" Felicity smiled "Then this shall have to be the one"

Felicity tried the gown on just in case alterations had to be made, Frigga looked at Felicity "Something is different about you" Felicity turned around and faced her "are you sure my queen?" Frigga nodded "And please call me Frigga, I shall be your mother in a few days" Felicity nodded. Frigga walked around Felicity who was now in the gold and green gown "Marie could you go find me a healer please"

Marie looked at Frigga with alarmed eyes "right away my queen" Felicity looked at Frigga "what is wrong?" Frigga sat on the edge of her bed and pointed to the gown "the gown was not made in your size It was made in a few sizes up, however it fits you perfectly" Felicity was confused "it might be the material sometimes that alters the size" Frigga stood up and walked over to Felicity "Or maybe you and my son have altered your body" Felicity's eyes widen like they could pop out of their sockets at any moment.

Marie came back with a healer, Tessa looked at Frigga "you asked for me my queen" Frigga nodded "I would like it if you could check Felicity here over, I don't want her to fall ill before this evening" Tessa nodded.

Felicity got changed out of her new gown and placed her old one back on; she followed Tessa down to the healers' quarters. However they had to pass everyone on the way including Loki. Volgstaff saw Felicity following Tessa "Why is Lady Felicity with a healer?" Fandral saw this too "Maybe she is unwell" Loki and Thor turned around and saw Felicity disappear with Tessa, Loki followed them. He didn't care what Frigga had said, if Felicity was ill he wanted to know.

"Wait a minute Tessa" both ladies turned around at the sound of Loki's voice, Tessa bowed to him, Felicity walked towards him "Loki what are you doing?" Loki took her hands in his "I could ask you the same thing, are you unwell?" Felicity shook her head "Your mother wants to make sure I am well so that nothing spoils this evenings celebrations, IF Tessa finds something, I will come find and tell you straight away. You have my word" Loki smiled and gently kissed her "I trust you, Tessa take good care of my lady" Tessa nodded "Of course Prince Loki"

Tessa and Felicity carried on their journey to the healers quarters and the whole time Felicity could hear Frigga's voice in her head saying 'maybe you and my son have altered your body' Felicity laid down on the table as they started doing their 'magic' as she called it.

Felicity had no idea what to think, but she was brought out of her trace when Tessa walked over to her. Felicity slowly sat up and looked at her "Tessa please tell me, am I unwell?" a few moments later Felicity returned to Frigga's chambers "I am perfectly well Frigga, it must just be the material that has altered the size" Frigga nodded, She knew when she was being lied to, hell she was the mother of Asgards most famous liar.

The day quickly pass and now Felicity was being helped into her gown, she was still in Frigga's chambers, she insisted that she got ready there otherwise Loki would have his hands all over and the celebrations would be late starting. Felicity looked at herself in the full length mirror "it really does look more beautiful on" Frigga came up beside her "Yes and you do look wonderful in green"

There was a knock at the door and Frigga opened the door "Felicity it would appear that your escort has arrived" Felicity walked over and saw Loki standing there, his amour really did match her dress "Loki you look very handsome but you always do" Felicity took his arm and they walked towards the hall "You look absolutely beautiful my love and you look gorgeous in green" Felicity leant up and kissed his cheek "thank you"

Frigga went to talk to Tessa about what had happened with Felicity earlier on in the day; Tessa told Frigga what she had told Felicity. Frigga walked towards the hall with a smile on the face, her detective skills never seem to fail her, and no one could lie to Frigga not even Loki and he never did try because he knew she would see straight through it.

They stood at the top of the staircase, Loki felt Felicity's nails dig into his arm, he kissed her forehead "there is nothing to be scared about, I won't let anything happen to you, trust me please" Felicity looked up at his pleading eyes "Of course I trust you Loki, you have never caused me not to doubt your trust" Odin stood up "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Nine Realms it gives me great pleasure to stand here before you and announce the royal engagement of my son Prince Loki and his soon to be wife Lady Felicity"

Loki and Felicity slowly descended down the staircase and towards everyone, everyone was cheering and clapping, Felicity couldn't help but smile. Loki looked over at her to make sure she was okay and seeing her smile made him smile. The first person they were greeted by was of course Thor.

But as the celebrations began and everyone congratulating them, Loki made the mistake of leaving Felicity's side of a few moments to get himself a drink, a woman walked over to Felicity and just looked her up and down "So you're Loki's new play thing at the moment" Felicity was in shock "and you are?" the woman looked at Felicity and smirked "my name is Leila and I was just one of Loki's many lovers and honey you are just another number believe me"

Felicity wished Loki would appear beside her but out of the corner of her eye, she saw he was talking to Thor. She would have to deal with Leila alone "what makes you so sure that Loki isn't capable of being faithful to one person?" Leila laughed "This is Loki we are talking about, the prince of Asgard, God of Mischief. I was Loki's first lover; everyone said we were a good match. Everyone in Asgard loved me including his family, they just pity you. Anyway he made me feel as if I was the only girl in the entire Nine Realms. I was set to marry Loki and become Princess of Asgard then one day Queen."

Felicity really wished Loki would come over but Leila carried on "what we had was pure love and passion. He feels misfortune for you seeing as you have no parents. Just you wait Loki will find a new play thing, just like he always does. Believe me honey, just remember you are just another hot body in his bed" Felicity saw Loki finally walking towards them but Leila saw this as well and quickly disappeared into the crowd of people.

Loki touched her arm "who were you just talking to?" Felicity looked up at him "one of your jealous lovers" Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "She didn't hurt you in any way did she" Felicity shook her head "She just told me not to forget that I'm just another hot body in your bed" Loki scoffed and hugged her from behind, his hands were placed on her stomach "You are way more than that Felicity believe me, I have changed from my foolish ways. I want you and only you. You must know that by now." Felicity turned to look at him and nodded "I do Loki" Loki kissed her "I broke your heart once, do you really think I'd be stupid enough to break it again?" Felicity smiled and shook her head "no"

What Did Tessa Tell Felicity And Then Frigga?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 9- Loki Confronts Felicity

Loki and Felicity carried on with the celebrations, Loki noticed that his mother kept looking over at them but more precisely at Felicity. Loki left Felicity in the safe hands of Lady Sif and his brother. He walked over towards his mother.

Frigga smiled at him "I see you've left your loves side, brave move Loki" they both laughed "she's safe with Lady Sif and of course Thor, I just wanted to make sure that you were well"

Frigga smiled "I am very well my son, you should be celebrating tonight, not worrying about your mother, and may I give you some guidance Loki?" Loki smiled "always mother" Frigga smiled "the dress that Felicity is wearing fits her amazingly, wouldn't you agree?" Loki looked over at Felicity who was talking to Lady Sif, he then looked at his mother "yes of course, why are you asking?"

Frigga smiled "because my sweet boy, the dress was not in her original size which means either the dress has been altered down sizes or your loves body has been altered" Frigga saw the news sink into Loki, she placed a loving hand on his shoulder then went to mingle with her guests.

Loki just stood there looking at Felicity, Thor saw him "it would appear someone can't take their eyes off you tonight my lady" Felicity turned around and saw Loki staring at her "I'm going to go see if he is alright" Felicity walked towards Loki "hey stranger what you doing up here alone?" Loki looked at her "just wondering how my beloved could lie to me" Felicity was hurt "lie to you? Loki I haven't lied to you"

Loki took her outside "are you sure there isn't anything your hiding from me or want to tell me" Felicity held herself as the night cool breeze whirled around them "who have you been talking to Loki?" Loki looked at her, he would let her get cold until she told him "my mother told me about your dress" Felicity was confused 'why would she tell him? She must have spoken to Tessa' she thought.

Felicity sat down on the bench and held herself tighter "she had no right to tell you that" Loki got mad "no right? Of course she had to, she is concerned about your safety now tell me whatever it is that you are hiding from me" Felicity looked up at Loki, due to the cold wind she was now turning pale "this isn't how I wanted to tell you but if you insist Loki I…"

Felicity was cut off by the sound of footsteps and Frigga's voice "what are you two doing out here? Get back inside now" Loki turned to face his mother "we'll be inside soon, Felicity was about to tell me what she is hiding from me" Frigga looked over at the pale Felicity, Frigga was hurt "Loki she is freezing can't you see that" Felicity stood up "I I'm fin fine really" Loki looked at her, her pink lips were now a pale blue, Loki took her back inside but he took her to their chambers, he would be told then Felicity would get warm.

Loki shut the door behind them "there now no one will disturb us now carry on" Felicity looked at him "I found out why the dress fits me, it's because I'm with child" Loki just stared at her "is it mine?" Felicity wanted the smack the mischief out of him "of course it is yours, I have never been with another man" Felicity waited for Loki's next response "please say something, even if it's that you now ha…" Felicity was cut off by Loki's lips pressed against hers, he then rested his forehead against hers "you do realise that the baby will be a frost giant?" Felicity smiled "it could be blue with red eyes, I don't care, I will love our child no matter what"

Loki looked at her confused "If Tessa told you this earlier and you are happy to have my baby why keep it from me?" Felicity placed her hands on his chest "I didn't want tonight's celebrations to be ruined by the news. I wanted tonight to be about us and our engagement, I wanted to surprise you" Loki lit the fireplace with his magic "I'm sorry I made you cold, I will protect you both from everything" Felicity sat in front of the fireplace "does this mean that you want the baby?" Loki sat behind her and placed his hands on her stomach "yes especially with my background, I could never harm a child"

Felicity looked into the fire "things are going to change around here aren't they?" Loki kissed her temple "yes but they will change for the better so that you and our child are safe, some people might not like the idea of a half Frost Giant half Asgardian" Felicity leant against him and held on to him "I don't care, it's my body and my child, I can't help it if I fell in love with a very handsome Frost Giant"

Loki laughed "you never saw me as a monster even when I was my normal self" Felicity looked up at him "nope never, I will always see you as my Loki, the little boy who would sit and read with me in the gardens" Felicity smiled "and now I see the boy I fell in love with turned into a wonderful man, you are still my Loki whether you are blue with red eyes or pale skinned, you are mine and only death can separate us"

Loki was touched and moved by her words, he knew he had the right girl beside him, he moved her so she was in his lap and facing him, she leant forward and kissed her Prince Charming, Felicity was worried about how everyone would react to the news but for right now she was enjoying the kiss of her one and only love. Loki placed his hands on her hips to hold her in his lap; he didn't want his beloved Felicity going anywhere.

How Will Everyone React?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 10- When You Walk Away

The next morning, the news had spread not just throughout the palace but throughout Asgard. Felicity walked towards the grand hall to have breakfast requested by Frigga. Frigga wanted to make sure that Felicity took proper care of herself and the baby.

Felicity walked pass loads of servants that happily smiled at her; they all liked her anyway because Felicity insisted on doing some things for herself. She joined Frigga in the hall "good morning Frigga" Frigga looked up "morning Felicity and how are we this morning?" Felicity sat down opposite her "we are fine, apart from waking up alone that felt strange" Frigga nodded "Odin requested an audience with the boys, they'll be joining us soon. Don't fret; you know Loki wouldn't leave you if he couldn't help it"

The doors soon opened and in walked all the men, Loki had to force himself not to run to Felicity's side. The women hadn't registered that they were in the room. Frigga was telling Felicity what to suspect now that she was pregnant. "One thing I must warn you about is hormones, they are worse that labour. I'm just glad Odin didn't leave Asgard for any reason. Half the time he was glued to my side, I hated being pregnant"

The men had now joined them; Loki sat beside Felicity "is that why you adopted me mother?" Frigga looked at him "I'm only jesting mother, I know you love me just as much as you love Thor" they all looked at Thor who was messily eating his breakfast "maybe a little bit more than him" he kissed Felicity's cheek "I'm sorry I had to leave you" Felicity smiled "it's okay just try not to make a habit out of it"

Felicity looked back at Frigga "is there anything else I should be concerned about?" Frigga nodded as she sipped her tea "Yes this might be hard but I would try not to do anything dangerous because I have been told this that if the baby feels that you are in danger it will try to defend you" Felicity and Loki looked confused "Defend how?" Frigga smiled "It didn't happen with Thor because he doesn't carry the gift of magic but my mother told me that if the baby also possesses the gift of magic and the baby feels that either it or the mother is in danger, the mum will get the magic"

Thor looked up from his plate "Mother are you saying that if someone was to threaten Felicity, the baby could transfer the magic to her so she could defend herself and the baby" Frigga nodded "exactly only if the baby carries the gift of magic. It might not" Felicity held herself; she was starting to worry about what people may do to the baby when it was born. Frigga saw the look on her face "we can change it, just like we did with Loki. I know you are worried about it but my child, as long as the baby knows that it is loved by at least one person, then that's all that counts"

Felicity smiled "I will love the baby no matter what colour it turns out to be, I just don't want it getting hurt" Loki put his arm around her "We won't let anyone hurt the baby, right mother?" Frigga nodded and that's when Odin piped up "Of course my dear son, everyone in the palace will love that child no matter what the parentage is and they will protect it just like everyone sitting at his table, the servants loved you Loki when we brought you here" Frigga nodded "That was because he was a quiet baby unlike Thor"

Thor just smiled and carried on eating his food, Frigga rolled her eyes "You've been spending too much time with Volgstaff, maybe you should spend more time with Hogun and Fandral. You know Thor; your father was married to me when he was your age. Maybe you should think about that"

Thor sighed "I will take it into deep consideration mother, but for now I think the concentration should be more focused on Felicity, Loki and their wedding plus the baby" Frigga nodded "Don't underestimate me darling, I can focus my mind on many things at a time"

Everyone went about their daily business, Felicity was in the library of course with Loki, her hormone side effects had already began, she was curled up against him, and Loki wasn't going to complain. That was until Lady Sif appeared "I'm sorry to disturb you but the King requests both of your presence in the throne room" the 3 of them walked towards the throne room.

Something was not right; Frigga stood beside Felicity and held her while Loki stood amongst the others. Odin walked towards them "the time has come, the dark forces are among us, and they managed somehow to get into our Realm. We shall find those who trespass and destroy them and those who follow"

Frigga had to hold Felicity up who was about to crumple into a crying mess on the floor. She rubbed her back "sshh it will be okay" Felicity tried to stay positive but how could she, the man she loved was about to once again go off to battle and leave her but more was a stake, Loki had to come back for their child. Odin left the throne room and the others followed but Loki stayed behind.

Frigga left them to say goodbye, Felicity just cried into his chest "You have to come back, Promise me!" Loki held her face in his hands "I promise to you both I shall return and when I do, we shall get married." Felicity nodded "Just don't get hurt please Loki" Loki kissed her "I love you and I love our baby" Felicity kissed him back "We love you too"

Thor appeared "Brother we must leave" Loki nodded "I shall return to you both" Loki turned around and began to walk towards Thor. Felicity found herself counting his steps as he walked away from her. Frigga came back and held the now sobbing Felicity, she managed to transport them to Felicity and Loki's chambers and she lied her down on the bed "you must not try to worry, Loki will be safe and he will come back. They'll be gone a few days so until then if you need anything then please Felicity tell me; I don't want you staying in this room for the next few days. I will send Lisa to come and get you moving each day until his return"

Felicity just nodded, Frigga left her alone, and she knew how it felt. She had just watched all her loved ones once again walk off to defend Asgard but little did they know that they had been left defenceless and they also didn't know that not everyone would come back unhurt…

Who Will Get Hurt?

Who Will Defend The Palace?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 11- One Step At A Time

Felicity sat on the balcony wall holding Loki's pillow against her chest, she heard the door open. "Felicity?" Felicity turned to face her friend, Lisa hugged her "everything will be alright, he's gone off before" Felicity nodded "but this time it's different Lisa, I don't want to raise the baby alone, I don't think I could do it without Loki" Lisa looked at her friend "you won't raise the baby alone Felicity, if the worse did happen, I don't think you would be alone. You would have the whole palace behind you especially Frigga. But please don't think in that way Felicity, he will come back, they all will"

Felicity faintly smiled "thank you Lisa, what would I do without you" Lisa hugged her again "nothing" the ladies laughed, Frigga smiled "that is the sound I was hoping to hear, would you ladies like to join me in the gardens?" Felicity stood up "I do really need to get out of this room" She placed Loki's pillow back down on their bed and followed Frigga and Lisa out of the room.

The ladies slowly walked around one of the many gardens, Felicity kept looking over at the Bifrost, Lisa knew she had to get her mind off Loki "on Midgard babies take 9 months before they are ready to be born, is that the same here?" Frigga smiled " your realm does fascinate be Lisa, it is similar between 7 and 9 months but I'm not sure as this baby is also a Frost Giant but nevertheless this baby will be loved, cared for and protected just like any other baby in Asgard and the baby shall be either a prince or a princess"

They sat down on a bench, Felicity held her stomach "I would like a girl but I know Loki is hoping for a boy but as long as the baby is mine, I will not care about gender or skin colour" Lisa laughed "just imagine a little Loki running around, that's all Asgard needs another Mischief" Frigga and Felicity laughed with Lisa "I think Loki would love that idea, however I doubt Thor would" Felicity said trying not to laugh again.

Frigga nodded "they love each other no matter what is said and is done, it was how I raised them" Felicity smiled "I hope I can be half the mother you are Frigga and wife. I just want Loki and the baby to be happy" Frigga smiled "you be will an amazing mother and wife. You already do make my son very happy, so don't worry my child"

Felicity nodded, they carried on talking until the sun started to drop, Felicity said she was fine but Frigga insisted they went inside, if Loki wasn't around to make sure she and the baby were safe then she would. She knew Loki would thank her.

The ladies went their separate ways to their chambers to get ready for supper. Felicity walked into the big, empty, lonely chambers. She walked to the wardrobe to get a fresh dress for supper but as soon as she opened the wardrobe doors all she saw was Loki's clothes. She ran her hand over the clothing, imagining him standing in them.

Felicity laid in the hot bubble bath just wondering how Loki was, she was hoping the Bifrost would light up and they would all return safely home and she would have her Prince safely back in her loving arms. Felicity sighed and thought to herself 'just got to take it one step at a time I guess' she looked down at her stomach, she started to wonder what their child would look like, Felicity pictured a little boy with Loki's black locks and hopefully his piercing green eyes, 'a Little Loki' she thought, then she pictured their little girl with Felicity's auburn hair and hopefully again Loki's piercing green eyes.

Felicity forced herself out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy green towel around her "maybe I shouldn't be round all this green" she said to her reflection in the mirror. She walked into the bedroom and got changed into a fresh gold dress with green trim, she turned around and saw Loki's green cape hanging up. Once again like before she held the material in her hands, she wiped away her tears when there was a knock on the door.

Felicity's heart stopped "co come in" Lisa walked in and Felicity carried on breathing, Lisa gave her friend a warm smile " the queen has requested that supper will be held in her quarters as it is only us 3" Felicity nodded and walked with Lisa towards Frigga's quarters.

As they entered the servants were just leaving, Frigga smiled "come on in dearies, the food will get cold" they all sat down at a little table, there were a few selections of food but mainly it was all of Felicity's favourites "I had them make some of your favourites Felicity, to make you feel better and to make sure you ate something" Felicity nodded "thank you, it looks amazing, I was hoping that I could kind of have my old chambers back just until Loki returns, the green reminds me of him"

Frigga nodded "of course, I felt the same when Odin left me when I was pregnant with Thor, I could have a bed made in Lisa's chambers so that you aren't alone" Lisa smiled "I could do with the company, just like when we were little" Felicity smiled "thank you, I just need to get my mind off Loki until he comes home"

From Frigga's quarters you had direct eye sight to the Bifrost, just as the ladies started to eat their supper the Bifrost lit up and Frigga's personal maid walked into the room "sorry to disturb you ladies but they have returned home but King Odin that requests you all are to stay in here until he comes to see you" Felicity felt her heart stop beating again "that means someone is gravely hurt or worse, did he say who Marie?" Marie turned to Felicity "sorry Lady Felicity, I was not given that information"

Who Is Hurt or Dead?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

*Warning: You May Need Tissues*

Chapter 12- Prince Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief

The ladies just sat around Frigga's chambers waiting for Odin to tell them what was going on, Felicity couldn't handle the wait any longer; she had to know that her beloved was okay. She left the room and went to find some answers. But the sight she saw instead, she wished she hadn't seen.

She saw the men and Lady Sif walk back into the palace minus Thor and her Loki, she felt her heart stop, Sif saw her first "Felicity" the others looked up. Odin carried on walking he could not bear to look her in the eye. Felicity saw this and knew it was bad. She fell to the floor crying before she even had been told what had happened.

Lady Sif hugged her crying friend "I am so sorry Felicity" Felicity looked up at them "I want to see him" they all looked at each other, Volgstaff spoke up first "I don't think that is the best idea right now Lady Felicity" Felicity stood up "I want to see him" Lady Sif nodded at the guys, they all escorted her towards the healers.

Felicity felt sick to her stomach, she was praying that he was only injured and he was actually fine. But the walk in silence and Odin's reaction to seeing her made her fear the worse. They walked into the healers quarters, Tessa saw her "Lady Felicity you cannot be in here, please" Felicity shook her head "I want to see him Tessa, now. Please" Tessa nodded, she showed Felicity to where Loki was laying on the table, his eyes closed, and his pale skinned face had patches of blood on it.

Felicity ran her hand along the side of his face, she expected him to flinch or his eyes to flick open but she got nothing, Felicity looked up at Tessa "i is he..." she couldn't make herself say the word, Tessa nodded "I'm afraid so, I am so very sorry Felicity"

Felicity let the tears fall "can I" Tessa nodded, she left the room so that Felicity could say goodbye to him. Felicity leant down and kissed his forehead "I will always love you Loki, my dear sweet prince. You will always be the King of my heart" she leant down and gently kissed his pale cold lips.

She felt no point wiping away her tears because new ones would only follow, Felicity placed her hands over her stomach, and this only caused her to cry harder. She had always had him by her side and now she had to carry on her life without him beside her. She knew it was going to be hard but she had to raise their baby, she promised him that she would tell their child stories of him.

She folded his hands over his chest, she looked at her beloved. She left the room, she quickly walked pass everyone; she locked the chambers doors behind her. She slid down the doors and just cried. She wrapped her arms around herself. Felicity was starting to play the blame game and it started and ended with Odin, 'He should have made him stay, he knew I needed him here' she thought.

Felicity finally got up and got Loki's green cape, she wrapped it around herself and just cried again. She had not only lost her lover but her best friend. She wanted to go back to when they were just 2 little kids running around the gardens and reading stories to each other.

Felicity looked up when she heard someone open the door and in walked Thor, he was kind one of the last people she wanted to see right now but she was too tired from crying to care. Thor sat beside her "I am sorry Felicity, I should of gotten to him soon. I should of made father make him stay behind" Felicity nodded "He would of gone anyway, he always had your back Thor" Thor nodded "I should have had his, I want you to know that we are all here for you and will help you with the baby" Felicity nodded "thank you"

Another person joined them in room, Tessa walked in with a tray with a steaming cup of tea on it "to help you sleep, my lady you need to rest, you need to think about the baby" Felicity nodded, she slowly drank the tea. She looked at Tessa "wh what did you put in the tea?" Tessa warmly smiled "just something to help you sleep my dear" Felicity started to feel tired and she fell backwards on to the bed fast asleep. Thor tucked her into the bed with Loki's cape still wrapped around her.

Thor looked at Tessa "did my mother?" Tessa nodded "She said it would be best for Lady Felicity to have something put in her tea to help her sleep, it won't cause any harm to the baby" Thor nodded and the 2 of them left Felicity to sleep. A few minutes later Lisa came to check on her, she placed a yellow rose on the table, they were Felicity's favourite, Lisa thought it might make her smile at least little bit when she woke up.

Odin was letting Frigga mourn; Frigga couldn't believe her baby boy wasn't coming back to them. Odin left out all the details about how Loki got hurt, he just told her that he was brave and he fought amazingly and saved Thor and his life many times while saving Asgard. Frigga just stood on her balcony and looked at her many gardens, they brought back memories of her walking along the rows of flowers with Loki talking about books, magic and on the odd occasion he would bring up the subject that was Felicity.

Tessa was tending to the others who had been hurt, minor cuts between them, nothing serious. She went back to her room to get Loki ready for his burial that would take place if not the tomorrow then in the next few days. But when she returned to the room, the table where the prince had previously been laying was empty. Tessa looked around the room and asked the other healers if someone had moved the body but they all denied even laying eyes on the dead prince.

Due to the sleeping potion that had been placed into her tea, Felicity couldn't hear the chambers door being opened and then shut. A magic blue protection bubble formed around her due to the baby and the baby carrying the gift of magic. But a hand waved over it and the protection bubble disappeared…

Who Is In The Room With Felicity?

Who Has Moved Loki's Body?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Rated M For Later On In The Chapter!

Chapter 13- You Lying SOB

Due to the sleeping potion that had been placed into her tea, Felicity couldn't hear the chambers door being opened and then shut. A magic blue protection bubble formed around her due to the baby and the baby carrying the gift of magic. But a hand waved over it and the protection bubble disappeared.

The person just looked at Felicity's sleeping form; they then lied beside her in the bed. The person placed an arm around her and pulled her against their body. Felicity was coming out from under the sleep potions spell. She felt the person behind her; she thought it was Lisa who had come to comfort her.

Felicity slowly opened her eyes and stared into the darkness "I know everyone keeps saying they will help me raise the baby, but Lisa I don't think I can raise the baby here. Everything reminds me of him, I don't wanna spend the next however many decades walking around Asgard with sadness around me. After Loki's burial, I'm going to leave Asgard"

Felicity's little speech was met by silence, "Lisa?" she said as she turned over, and however it wasn't Lisa who she came face to face with. Felicity felt her eyes well up with tears "great now I'm starting to see him everywhere" she had come face to face with Loki.

Felicity reached out to touch him, she expected her hand to go straight through and for him to disappear, her hand rested on his cheek which he then leant into and kissed her palm, Felicity started to freak out "Loki?" Loki smiled "I am right here my love"

Felicity got off the bed and stood against the wall "that's impossible you your" she still couldn't make herself say the word, Loki walked over to her and stood in front of her "dead? Do I look dead to you?" Felicity went to touch him again but stopped herself "I saw your body, you were, you know" Loki gently pressed himself against her, he whispered in her ear "does it feel like I'm dead to you?" he began kissing down her neck; Felicity ran her hands through his hair and down his chest.

Felicity she just looked at him "ho how is this possible?" Loki held her "an explosion happened and I was too close to it, it merely knocked me unconscious, not dead" Felicity smiled "so it really is you" Loki smiled back "yes, I said I would return to you and our baby"

Then it happened, Felicity slapped him "you lied to me" Loki looked at her "I didn't lie to you my love, I never could" Felicity looked at him "You said to me that you wouldn't get hurt" Loki looked at her "I'm sorry, I didn't intend on getting hurt Felicity, at least I am alive" Tessa had heard Felicity yelling at someone, she walked into the chambers and saw Felicity yelling at Loki.

Felicity turned and looked at her "Tessa is everything alright?" Tessa nodded "I was coming to check on you when I heard yelling, it appears you are still with us my lord" Loki nodded "I would of stayed and told you Tessa but I needed to be beside Felicity and the baby" Tessa nodded "I will tell the others my lord" Tessa bowed and left them alone.

Loki waved his hand and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed, he pulled Felicity into him "now that I have you all to myself, how about I make it up to you?" Felicity looked at him "is that not how I ended up pregnant in the first place, you apologising to me" Loki nodded "I do believe it is"

Felicity hit his chest "All I want is for you to hold me Loki, I just need to know that isn't a dream or some trick" Loki laid her down in their bed and laid the other side of her, he put the blankets over them both and he held her close to him "the baby has the gift of magic" Felicity held on to him "how would you know?" Loki placed his hands on top of hers on her stomach "when I came in, the baby thought you were both in danger and placed a protection bubble around you, but I got rid of it seeing as the baby and I share the same gift"

Felicity got as close as she could to him, Loki just held her "I'm not going anywhere my love, I promise you this is all real and I am here safety in your arms alive" Felicity turned over to face him "I'm still not sure" Loki bent down and gently kissed her but due to the hormones, the kiss went from sweet and innocent to heated and passionate.

Felicity moaned against his lips, she needed release and Loki knew it, he smirked "Now who is the liar" Felicity once against hit him, Loki was only too happy to give her the s.e.x.u.a.l release that she needed. He rolled her on to her back and slowly slid his fingers into her warm, wet centre. Felicity moaned with pleasure, Loki just whispered into her ear "It seems someone has missed me more than she led on"

Loki slowly pleasured Felicity with his fingers which only made her want him more, but when Felicity's breathing quickly picked up, Loki knew she wouldn't last much longer so he quickly removed his fingers from her and placed his member inside of her. Felicity felt him entering her and this caused her to moan louder with pleasure.

Loki thought about maybe making her beg for him but he went against the thought knowing that if he didn't she would only hit him again and being pregnant and very hormonal she might go looking somewhere else for her release that she needed and Loki was not going to let that ever happen. Waves of pleasure hit them both causing them both to moan out with pleasure until the pleasure stopped. Neither of them cared, Felicity's mouth was still glued on to his.

Loki finally got off of her, he looked at her with concern "what if we've hurt" Felicity cut him off "it doesn't hurt the baby, I already had that awkward talk with your mother" Loki pulled her into his arms "I just wanted to make sure" Felicity laid her head on his now sweaty chest "Please don't ever leave Asgard, I can't lose you Loki, you have no idea" Loki placed his finger on her lips "I won't leave Asgard again, you will have me glued to you until our baby is born. I'm sure my mother will tell Odin the same thing"

Felicity got comfy "if not I'll tie you to the bed so that you couldn't leave even if he said you had to" Loki looked down at her and smirked "that sounds like fun" Felicity looked up at him "is that all you think about, my dirty minded prince?" Loki kissed her forehead and placed his hand on the middle of her back "only when I'm around you and your beauty"

How Will Everyone React To The News?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 14- Damn You Handsome Frost Giant

Felicity woke up to the Asgard sun shining through the room; she turned over and saw her sleeping prince safely beside her. She ran her hand down his cheek; she still didn't believe he was real. She just didn't like the idea of it being a trick, the only person who would do something as evil as this and have the magic to do it would be a Mischief and Loki was the only Mischief for now in Asgard.

Felicity carefully got out of the bed; she just wanted to have a relaxing bath before Loki woke up and make her want him. She hated her hormones, whenever she was alone with him she felt like she would tear off his clothes and pounce on him like a wild animal, she hated the feeling but Frigga did warn her that it was a big side effect of being pregnant.

Felicity knew she wouldn't hear Loki complain about that side effect ever; he would probably get her pregnant again just so that side effect could happen all over again. She looked over at his sleeping form 'stupid handsome frost giant' she said to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she dropped the bottle of perfume she had been holding, the noise of the glass shattering against the tiled bathroom floor caused Loki to wake up, he reached beside him and felt Felicity wasn't beside him.

He walked to the bathroom door and found it to be locked "Feli are you okay?" Felicity turned around to face the door "ye yeah, no actually ca can you get Tessa?" Loki didn't want to but he had no choice, Felicity had already counted out his measure, Loki used his magic to unlock the door but Felicity was already sitting on the edge of the bath tub with her robe wrapped around her.

Loki sat beside her "talk to me what is wrong?" Felicity shook her head "I need Tessa" Loki pinched the bridge of his nose "okay I'll be right back" Loki left her side unwillingly, he came back with Tessa. He refused to leave her side when she asked him multiple times. 'Stubborn ass' Felicity thought to herself.

She opened her robe and showed Tessa "This is not normal" Tessa nodded "I thought something like this might happen, because of the 2 races coming together in one body" Felicity looked at Tessa "I've been pregnant for 2 days and I look like I'm about 4 months along, if this keeps happening" Tessa nodded "I'm afraid it will keep happening, you will grow very quickly I would say you will both be parents in a few days" Felicity had to grab hold of the bath tub and Loki's arm.

Loki held her and sat her on the floor "Tessa?" Tessa checked her over "I need you to lay her on the bed, I need to run some tests on them" Loki carried Felicity and placed her gently on the bed, Felicity wouldn't let go of his hand, he squeezed her hand back "I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

Tessa came back with her things but she had caught the attention of Frigga, Odin and Thor. They followed her back to Loki and Felicity's chambers. Frigga saw the scared look on Felicity's face; she stood beside Loki "what is wrong?" Loki looked beside him at his mother "due to the 2 races coming together in one body, the baby is growing at an alarming rate, she's roughly 4 months pregnant in just 2 days" Frigga covered her mouth "that means the baby will be here soon" Loki nodded, Frigga placed her hand over theirs "You will both be amazing parents whether it is now or in a few months' time" Felicity smiled.

Tessa looked at the results of her tests that she had just ran on Felicity "erm well there is also another reason why she is big so early, the results of the tests suggest that there might not be one baby in there, there could be two" Felicity just looked at Tessa "You mean, two babies? Twins?" Tessa nodded "It is very rare in Asgard but it does happen, I suggest you get ready for the babies because they will be coming in the next few days"

Tessa left the them to talk, Felicity just looked at Loki "I hate you" Loki looked hurt, Frigga placed her hand on his arm "It's the hormones talking, Believe me I said worse things to Odin" Odin nodded "yes she did" Loki kissed her forehead "I love you too Feli and I love our babies"

Frigga, Odin and Thor left to leave them to talk about what was about to happen to them both, Loki just held her, he placed his hands on her now bump. Felicity was just in a crabby mood now "Damn you for being a handsome Frost Giant" Loki laughed "I didn't hear you complain while we were making the babies as I recall you were enjoying yourself as well my love"

Felicity looked up at him and laughed "two babies? We aren't ready for this Loki" Loki kissed her head "I know but we will get through it, we've been through much worse than this Feli, you've always stood beside me and I'll always stand beside you" Felicity nodded "what if it's two boys?" Loki smirked "I like that idea" Felicity placed her fingers over his "what if it's two girls?" Loki intertwined their fingers "I will love them just as much as I love their beautiful mother but they will be locked up somewhere" Felicity hit him, he laughed "I was only jesting my love, I have a feeling it will be one of each"

Felicity nodded "me too, I would like a son and daughter, god knows this palace needs more woman around it, she might become a warrior like Sif" Loki just held her "I will let her be whatever she wants to be, I will love her no matter what" Felicity looked over at the many books that Frigga had given her about motherhood "I wonder if your mother gave us a name book" Loki waved his hand and a book flew over to them landing beside them "this one" Felicity smiled "Please teach our kids how to use their magical gift responsibly" Loki nodded "I will, don't worry" they started to turn the pages and discuss possible names for their children that would be meeting their parents in a few short days.

Felicity was still worried about what would happen when they were born but she knew she had Loki beside her to help her. She knew that he would protect their little family with everything he had in him and so would she. Felicity wasn't a warrior like Sif was but she knew how to handle herself and defend herself. It had been Loki that had talked her out of going into battle with them.

What Will Felicity And Loki Have?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll Stand Behind You Always**

Chapter 15- Wedding & Baby Talk

Felicity was walking around outside the palace with Lisa, she was starting to feel smothered by Loki. She was enjoying the sunshine as it hit her face "I'll be a mother in a few days Lisa, I'm starting to freak out" Lisa smiled "I'm going to be an aunt in a few days" Felicity nodded "yes you are the closest thing I have to family well apart from the obvious"

Lisa smiled "what about the wedding?" Felicity sighed "I haven't even thought of that, after I've had the twins if Loki will still have me" Lisa hit her arm "of course that guy wants you, if you don't realise that you never will Feli" Felicity sat down on the grass "I know but things can change Lisa, I love him and I always will" Lisa sat beside her "he loves you and always will"

Felicity looked around the garden "I cannot wait to meet them, I will love them even if no one else does" Lisa waved her hands around "oohhh me too, me too" the ladies giggled. Felicity looked at a flower "Loki either come out from behind the tree or go back inside" Lisa looked around "Loki isn't" Loki came out from behind a tree.

Lisa looked at her "how the hell did you know he was there?" Felicity looked up "I've been around him for the decades I know when he's around and when he's not" Loki joined them "are you ladies alright?" they both nodded, Loki placed his hand on Felicity's bump. Lisa just looked at them "awe you guys are so cute" Felicity smiled "he wants the baby's to be just like him, 2 more Mischiefs" Lisa smirked "of course he does"

Loki smiled "I don't mind what my children are as long as they are mine" Felicity nodded "I agree and they will always be my babies" Loki laughed "you sound like my mother, it must be a mother thing" Lisa looked at them "do you have names yet?" Felicity looked at Loki then back to Lisa "we have few but we will tell you all before they arrive"

They walked back to the palace, Frigga was waiting for them "I need to take Felicity away from you and talk about the wedding" Loki nodded "of course mother, I will, see you later my loves" Felicity followed Frigga into the throne room "wow" was all that Felicity could think of.

The throne room was laid out with everything they needed for the wedding, green and gold was all that Felicity could see. Felicity ran her hand over the silk material "this all look amazing, Frigga" Frigga smiled "thank you, now I know you guys want to wait until after the babies are born but we can still get everything ready"

Felicity nodded "of course, this is all for the wedding" Frigga shook her head "some of these things are for the wedding and some are for the babies, we are also getting a chamber made up for them next to yours so you won't be away from them when they get a bit older and sleep through the night, would you like a servant to help you?" Felicity shook her head "no I want them to know me as their mother and not some woman who passes them off to someone else" Frigga just smiled "spoken like a true mother, I was the same. Even when Loki joined our family, I wanted him and Thor to know that I was their mother and no one else was"

Felicity looked at all the baby things that where there "I also want the mother baby bond, I don't wanna miss them walking and talking for the first time, I want the relationship with them" Frigga nodded "thinking like a mother already, you will make an incredible mother Felicity and wife to Loki" Felicity looked at Frigga "may I ask why I was planned to marry Loki and not Thor, don't get me wrong I love Loki and happy I am marrying him but I was just curious"

Frigga sat down and motioned Felicity to join her "the original plan was that you were meant to marry Thor but when your parents died and when I placed you in Loki's crib with him you guys just came together, I would look down at you and you would be holding on to him and he never seemed to cry when you were around him, Odin saw the connection and so did I so we changed the plans so that you were to marry Loki"

Felicity smiled "so even as an infant I was drawn to Loki, I thought it was when we were children when we both fell in love with books and not being like the other children" Frigga placed her hand on Felicity's cheek "you were born to marry Loki, he has always been the one you've wanted throughout your life, nightmares you would go to Loki, whenever you were scared we would find you with Loki and the same goes with Loki whenever he was sad he would go to you, whenever he was lonely he would go to find you. You are both drawn to each other like magnets and I wouldn't have it any other way. Every mother wants her children happy, Thor is happy with Jane and Loki has always been happy with you"

Felicity smiled "I love him, I have no idea how to live without him" Frigga smiled "that is how you know it is pure true love" Felicity nodded, she looked at some baby clothes "I think gold and green will look good on our daughter then green and gold on our son" Frigga had a look "any names yet" Felicity nodded "yes 4 actually 2 boys and 2 girls just in case the girl name doesn't feel right when we name her"

Frigga laughed "sensible, it took me ages to name Thor but it only took me seconds to name Loki, I fell in love with him the second I snatched him out of Odin's arms, he didn't cry, he didn't whine. He just laid happily in my arms" Felicity rubbed her bump "I hope I have that, I love them already and they aren't even here yet. Loki wants 2 more Mischiefs"

Frigga laughed "yes he would and who knows they might be Mischiefs" Felicity rolled her eyes " Loki quit spying on us either join us or leave us" Loki walked out from the shadows, Frigga laughed "you can't hide from your true love my silly son, she will always feel your presence. That is how she knows she is safe"

Loki nodded, he looked around at all the green and gold "the palace does look good in my colours. Wouldn't you agree mother?" Frigga sighed "it does change the atmosphere around here but it is all for the birth of your twins and then the wedding"

Felicity kissed his cheek "don't worry Loki, 3 more people will be walking around Asgard in your colours" Loki nodded "well 2 my love because you've always worn a little bit of green on your outfits" Felicity smiled "of course to show my friendship and loyalty to you my love" they shared a sweet and innocent kiss. Frigga just smiled at the sight of her happy son.

However Loki hadn't been the only person in the palace who had been spying on Frigga and mainly on Felicity…

Who Else Has Been Watching Them?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 16- Felicity 1 Crazy Ex 0

However Loki hadn't been the only person in the palace who had been spying on Frigga and mainly on Felicity. The person went back into the shadows and started to plot their revenge against Felicity.

The ground beneath them it started to shake, Felicity held on to Loki. They had only felt that happen once before when the Frost Giants tried to get into the palace. Felicity knew that Loki had to go and help "Go I'll be fine, I promise" Loki unwillingly left her side and went to find out what was going on and to help everyone.

Frigga took Felicity to her chambers where they would be safe or so they though, they saw Leila standing in the doorway and she did not look happy "Lady Leila what can we do for you?" Leila looked straight pass Frigga and looked at Felicity but mainly her baby bump "Those should have been mine" Felicity looked down then back up at her "It's not my fault you couldn't keep Loki" Leila looked at her "They will be mine Felicity remember that" Leila had no idea how to react to what happened next.

Leila went to hit Felicity, however Leila was the one who was being pinned against the wall with a blue hand around her neck, Frigga told the guards to stand back, "If you ever try to harm my children, I'll show you really what I can do" Leila got scared, Felicity's hand that was around her neck was blue, like a Frost Giants arm would be.

Leila nodded and Felicity let go of her, Frigga told the guards to take Leila under the grounds of threatening the royal family and planning to kidnap the babies. The guards took Leila away; Felicity just looked down at her hand that was now turning back to its normal colour "what the hell just happened?"

Frigga went to answer her but she heard footsteps behind her and knew it the men coming to check on them but before she had time to look, she had to catch Felicity who was holding her bump and screaming out in pain. Loki ran over along with Odin and Thor. Loki picked her up and placed her down on Frigga's bed.

Thor went to get Tessa, Frigga looked at Felicity who was still crying out in pain "I guess the stress and danger of Leila triggered the babies to defend you so you became a Frost Giant" Thor came back with Tessa "what happened?" Frigga told Tessa. Tessa got Felicity to calm down, she felt around her bump "Due to the stress you were just caused, the babies are growing again, they feel like they have to defend you as their mother, You mustn't get stressed or they will be born tonight instead of later on tomorrow or the next day"

Felicity was trying to process everything "So the more stress, the quicker they grow" Tessa nodded "I guess it's how Frost Giants are born, but this will be different because they are 2 races coming together as 1" Felicity nodded, she looked at Frigga "what will happen to Leila?" Frigga placed her arm on her forehead "You mustn't worry about her, she will be dealt with. She won't harm you or the babies"

Loki looked up at them "Leila caused all this?" Frigga nodded "She threaten to take the babies from Feli claiming that they should have been her children" Loki kissed Felicity's forehead and he strutted out of the room "Loki!" Felicity cried out for him but he had to do this.

Odin sighed "Thor go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Thor nodded and followed Loki "Brother wait, you must think before you act. You taught me at least that much. Felicity and the babies need you so don't do anything you may regret" Loki just looked at Thor "That vile woman threatened my family Brother and that is not okay"

The 2 brothers walked down to the dungeons where Leila now was, she smiled when she saw he had come to visit her "my prince you have come to visit me" Loki wanted to strangle her himself but he could see the frost bite burn around her neck where Felicity and also the babies had beat him to it "I suggest you think about your safety next time you want to even talk to Felicity"

Leila hit the glass wall "You were meant to be with me not her. We were perfect together Loki, I am willing to forgive you for all of this" Loki just laughed "I think this is a good place for you Leila, I love Felicity and I am going to marry her, I suggest you get over your little fantasy and soon or you won't be breathing for every long"

Loki and Thor left the dungeons and Loki went back to Felicity, she was peacefully asleep on Frigga's bed but not for long. Loki carefully picked her up and carried her down to their chambers; he couldn't believe Leila had planned everything. She had planned the ground to shake knowing Loki would leave Felicity alone.

Loki laid her carefully down on their bed, her baby bump was now bigger due to Leila's little stunt. He turned around so he could lock their door but he felt something grab hold of his hand, he looked down at the Felicity's delicate hand grabbing hold of his, he knew she was still scared but trying to hide it from the babies.

Loki waved his hand and the doors shut and locked, Loki joined her on their bed and just held her "I am so sorry she did that to you Feli, If she tries again, it will be the last thing she does" he kissed her forehead "I'm glad that the babies helped you to defend yourself against her, they really do possess my gifts"

Felicity curled up against him "I guess you went to see her" Loki nodded "I had to see her" Felicity looked up at him "I guess you saw our handy work" Loki laughed "Her neck? Yes I saw so your hand just turned blue huh?" Felicity nodded "Yeah it was scary, I was angry and then she went to hit me and I just grabbed her and my hand was blue and icy"

Loki put the blanket over them "Get some rest, they'll be here very soon, depending if anything else happens they might arrive in a few hours" Felicity laid her head on his chest "I hope not, hopefully I get another day with you all to myself then maybe they can join us"

Tessa and Frigga went to check on them and found the peacefully asleep wrapped in each other's arms, Frigga smiled and turned to look at Tessa "I have found them like that so many times in the past, the first time it really shocked me but now it would shock me if they weren't like that"

Frigga blew out some of the candles that were lit in the room, the ladies left them to rest because in a few hours' time there would be the sound of babies crying throughout the palace walls.

What Will Felicity & Loki Have?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll Stand Beside You Always**

Chapter 17- The Little Surprise: Part 1- Last Chapter

Felicity woke up, she turned over and tried to get back to sleep but it wasn't working. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about the babies and that how soon they would be with them. She thought she would have months to prepare for them and yet she had been given a maximum of 3 days to prepare for them.

She looked over at Loki, who was still asleep. It didn't seem to bother him. Felicity wondered if he really wanted this, yes he said he loved her and their babies but he didn't seem worried that in a few days he would be a father. Felicity didn't want him to change his mind at the last minute.

Felicity left the chambers and went for a late night walk around the palace, she arrived at the library, and she loved this place because it had been the place where she had fallen in love with Loki. Felicity browsed the shelves for anything on Frost Giants.

She found a few books on them; she sat down at a table and started to read about them, she placed her free hand on her bump. She began to read all the information about Frost Giant babies. Felicity must have gotten lost in the world of information because the sun started to rise in the Asgardian sky.

Loki went to put his arm around Felicity's body but his arm just came into contact with the mattress. He woke up and saw the empty space next to him. He started to panic, because she was close to giving birth, he didn't want her somewhere in the palace away from him giving birth to his children.

Loki quickly got dressed and went to look for her, the first place he went to look on the library, as soon as he walked in, he saw her. She had her back to the door. Loki quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he kissed her head "Don't ever do that again" Felicity looked up at him "Loki what are you talking about?" Loki sat beside her, he placed his hands on her bump "Don't leave in the middle of the night, I was worried when I woke up alone" Felicity placed her hand on his cheek "I am very sorry about leaving, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you"

Loki kissed her palm "Next time please wake me, what are you reading?" he looked at one of the books "Feli, stop worrying please. You are going to be a great mother" Felicity sighed "that's the thing Loki, I have no idea how you feel about all of this?" Loki picked her up and held her on his lap "Felicity I love you and I love these babies. Yes it does scare me that we will be parents in a few days' maybe hours. But we've gotten through worse things, as long as we have each other then everything will work out fine" He kissed her cheek "Trust me Feli, I would never hurt you" Felicity looked at him, he nodded "again, I would never hurt you again"

Felicity held on to his hands "I love you so much Loki, I always have. But I don't want you to change your mind at the last minute. I couldn't handle that" Loki held her close "You won't have to worry about that my love, I am not going anywhere, I know what I want and I want you and our babies" Frigga came in and quickly left again when she saw Loki and Felicity passionately kissing. The news could wait until afterwards.

Frigga walked back to everyone "They'll be joining us in a bit, Welcome to Asgard Jane" Jane bowed "thank you" Felicity had said invited Jane to her and Loki's wedding seeing as she made Thor happy. Plus Felicity wanted to meet her maybe future sister in law.

Felicity and Loki walked towards them; Felicity knew that Sif wouldn't be happy seeing Jane here but Felicity had noticed that Sif had been spending more time with Fandral over the past few weeks. Felicity walked over to them "You must be Jane; it is lovely to finally meet you. Thor talks about you a lot" Jane nodded "Hopefully all good things, thank you for inviting me to your wedding"

Felicity smiled "Family is important to me and you make Thor happy plus I know Frigga has been dying to meet you" Jane smiled "You really can't help who you fall in love with" Felicity laughed "you can say that again sister, trust me" Thor and Loki watched their ladies from afar "they seem to be getting along" Loki nodded in agreement.

Frigga smiled "How about you show Jane around the palace Feli?" Felicity smiled "I would love to" she looked at the boys "Are you going to join us or just stare and drool?" both men looked down at the floor and wiped their mouths, Frigga rolled her eyes, Jane and Felicity just laughed.

The 4 of them left the grand hall and started to show Jane around the palace, Frigga carried on getting things ready for the birth of her grandchildren. She couldn't wait to meet them. She knew Odin was still on the fence about everything but Frigga had reminded him that everything was going to be okay.

They sat in the gardens so that Jane could take everything in "this place is just amazing" Felicity nodded "I have no idea how these guys can leave it" Thor sat next to Jane "We leave it because we must defend these amazing sights" Jane looked at Felicity "have you never left Asgard?" Felicity nodded "I have, I visit Mid, Earth sometimes but I'm not allowed now" Jane faintly smiled "Thor told me, you just seem really calm" Felicity laughed "it's all an act trust me, I learnt from the best" She laid her head on Loki's shoulder.

"I know I would be constantly freaking out, I wouldn't be able to walk around in case my water broke" Felicity nodded "I have the same fear, but I never go anywhere alone, Loki is glued to my hip so I know that if it did happen I wouldn't be alone" Jane smiled "That's good, that is a scary thing giving birth alone, no woman should go through that"

Felicity nodded "I think that is scarier than labour itself, knowing that you have to do it all alone. I couldn't, I would make Heimdall bring his Mischief as.s back to help me" Loki laughed and kissed her head "I'm not going anywhere my love, so please do not worry about that"

Felicity relaxed against him, and then she felt strange. She placed her hands on her bump and her bump felt weird "som something isn't right" they all turned their attention to Felicity, Jane noticed it first "I think your water broke Felicity"

Loki carried her inside and to the healers, Thor went to get their parents, Jane helped Felicity get comfy. Thor came back with Frigga and Odin. Felicity was now starting to freak out and it showed, Jane smiled "Just remember, you have your family around you and you aren't alone. Loki is right here, right beside you"

Tessa came into Felicity's view, Jane got out of their way, Thor placed his strong arm around her, Jane held on to him. Felicity just looked at Loki "so this is it huh" Loki smiled "Yes my love, we are going to have our twins. A sign of our love to each other" Felicity held on to him "Please don't leave me" Loki held her "You've always been beside me, now it's my turn to stand beside you"

Tessa ran some tests first to make sure that the twins were okay first to be delivered, she wanted to make sure everyone was safe and everyone came out of this alive. Delivering twins was rare in Asgard and some woman didn't survive child birth, but Tessa knew that Felicity had the best people around her to help her.

Tessa looked at the results of the tests that she had just ran and she was shocked. It was written all over her face. Felicity saw this and she started to cry "Tess, Tessa, wh what is it?" Loki just ran his hand over her hair "Tessa what is wrong?" Tessa looked up at Loki and Felicity "well, it would seem that…"

Will Felicity And The Babies Be Alright?

I Will Write a Sequel If Enough People Want One,

So Either PM Me or Leave A Comment

If Not; Then The Story Stops Here, I'm Afraid :(

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	18. Sequel Uploaded

**I'll Stand Beside You**

Sequel

Hey Readers,

I Just Wanted To Let You Know That The Sequel To This Is Now Up,

It is Called: The Little Surprise

I Hope You Enjoy It Just Like You Have Enjoyed This Story

Thanks For Reading And Reviewing

Gracie


End file.
